Highschool DxD: Demonic Emperor
by ArifuretaForever
Summary: A young man thrown into a new world. A place filled with boobs that defy gravity, monsters of the worst nightmares, and beings that could swat him like a fly if they so much as look in his direction. What's one to do but get stronger to live. (Rated M for mature content. OCxharem)
1. Chapter 1

It was bright and sunny Monday morning.

The bane of existence for anyone who was a highschool student.

Monday meant that the weekend you enjoyed so much was over. Meaning you would have to return to school, where people talked about nothing, and sadistic teachers lurked, ready to give copious amounts of homework, cutting into students enjoyment time of said weekend.

Some thought it was hell on earth.

But for one individual, he called it nap time.

On his way to school right now was a young man of 17 years of age named Anthony Kusha, a student at the prestigious Kuoh Academy.

Walking along with his bag slung over his shoulder, and using his free hand to stifle a yawn, Anthony arrived at the gates to his school in no time flat.

Standing at the entrance he took a deep breath, calming himself for what was about to come.

Stepping onto the school grounds, Anthony didn't even get ten steps in before he heard it.

"Kyah its him, the foreign prince!"

"Oh, he's so handsome, I want to go out with him so badly."

"To bad he already has a girlfriend, and one that's older than him as well. Life is so unfair sometimes."

Anthony hearing the comments about him ignored them, like he did every morning when he entered Kuoh Academy, otherwise he would go insane correcting the fan girls he did not even ask for. And even if he did, their minds would probably twist anything his said, making the rumors about him going around the school ten times worse. So Anthony in his good judgement chose to ignore the girls.

But now you're wondering, why does Anthony have fangirls in the first place?

To explain that you need to know about how Kuoh Academy works.

Until recently Kuoh Academy was an all-girls school, but to broaden their horizons, they became co-ed, admitting boys after so long.

Even so, the boy girl ratio was still off my a hug margin, four girls for every one boy.

Now most wouldn't see this as a bad thing, but you have to remember, we're talking about horny hormonal teenagers. Thus, the boys of Kuoh academy acted like raging horndogs wanting to hump anything in a skirt, while the girls looked at them like dirt, wanting nothing at all to do them, except for a few, Anthony being one of them.

Anthony's nickname is the "Foreign Prince" because despite obviously being Japanese, he isn't fully.

Anthony is in fact only half Japanese, with his father being Italian. It is what gives him his looks, of curly blonde hair, dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, and naturally tan skin. If that wasn't enough Anthony keeps in shape from taking karate lessons, so his 5'11 tall body, is a lithe but well muscled frame.

Hence why every girl thinks he's a catch.

That is why Anttony dreads coming to school so much. The girls didn't know how to back off and give him space.

As for the boys…

"Look at that pretty boy, strutting around like he owns the place."

"Just die already Kusha!"

"Die,die,die,die,die…" One boy repeatedly muttered, stabbing a hairpin into a straw doll, Anthony's name written on a piece of paper taped to its chest.

They all wanted Anthony to die or leave the school, since the girls were always nice to him, but told them to get lost.

Anthony couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, seeing an easy way for the boys not to have the girls hate them. All they needed to do was to stop being horndogs and act like normal human beings, then maybe the girls would give them the time of day. But Anthony knew, that was easier said than done, especially for a particular groups boys that went to the school.

Shaking his head Anthony continued on, about to enter the main school building, when he heard the shots behind him reach a new level of volume.

"KYAH!"

Covering his ears with his hands, Anthony turned around to see what all the commotion was about, he was not the least bit surprised at what he saw when he did.

Walking into the gates of Kuoh academy were two girls, who beauty and grace made them appear as gods incarnate to the other students.

The first was a true and blue foreigner unlike Anthony who could at least blend in to Japanese culture if he dyed his hair. She had long flowing red locks that went to the nape of her butt, a dropping cowlick, extended over her blue green eyes. Porcelain white skin, showing off a figure most women would die for, with a bountiful chest that Anthony isn't ashamed to say, he's looked at a few times.

The name of this girl was Rias Gremory, the top beauty of the school, and what was known as one of the four great onee-sama's, for she was a third-year student.

At Rias's side is her best friend and the second beauty among the four great onee-sama's, Akeno Himejima.

Where Rias is a foreign beauty, Akeno is Japanese, and a Yamato Nadeshiko to a T. Long dark purple hair that would fall to her butt, if she did not keep it restrained, using a yellow ribbon that held her hair in a single high ponytail. Big and round dark eyes, porcelain skin, and a body that could match Rias's, her chest being slightly bigger.

Anthony knew for he had compared the two at one time.

Yes, Akeno and Rias were everything a person could want in a significant other, their beauty and grace being perfect.

Almost too perfect in Anthony's opinion.

He couldn't say for sure what it was, but looking at Rias and Akeno, Anthony had always felt something was… off, in layman's terms. He had no clue what, but he knew there was something there.

Still, with no proof he decided it was best to leave the situation alone, lest he inadvertently cause trouble. So shrugging he turned around and headed into the school building.

Having no clue Rias was staring right at his back.

* * *

"That's all for today class," the teacher announced to the students, signaling the school day was over and finished.

In common students fashion, they packed up their bags and scurried off, either to hang out with friends or head to after school club activities. All except one, who was laying his head on his desk, his arms folded into a makeshift pillow.

The sleeping students is none other than Anthony. He had been asleep for most of the class, and was just beginning to wake up, evident from the groggy noises that ever coming from his general area.

As to why Anthony was sleeping, it was stated earlier, school it a nap time for him.

Anthony possesses a photographic memory, meaning he can remember pretty much anything after only seeing it once, but more than that, Anthony is considered a genius. From a young age he was always good in school, being leagues above the other kids. He would have graduated by now, if not for his parents insistence he stay in school properly.

"Enjoy your youth." His parents told him.

Anthony didn't understand at first, but as the years went by, he got exactly what his parents words meant. Although he was smart mentally, he had yet to develop emotionally. If he had continued the way he wanted, then he would have ended up without something everyone in this world needs.

Friends.

Anthony's parents wanted him to have friends, so he would not be alone in the world and isolate himself from others.

Realizing this Anthony felt a bit embarrassed, it seems he still had a lot to learn about the world.

Stretching his arms upward to wake up his muscles, Anthony heard a noise, and opened his eyes to see a hand on his desk, and a pissed off female face, gazing right at him.

"Hey Kiyome." Athony stifled a yawn. "What brings you here today?"

Kiyome Abe. A third-year at Kuoh Academy, a star on the school's tennis team, and Anthony's childhood friend.

Anthony's parents are historian's who travel around the world for work a lot, and when he was younger he often times went with them, but there were certain times he could not. When that happened, he stayed with the Abe family, for his mother was longtime friends with them, and when he did, Anthony would often play with Kiyome.

That is how they ended up being childhood friends.

People also thought they were a couple, hence the comments about Anthony having a girlfriend this morning, but that was a hundred percent false. Anthony and Kiyome were only childhood friends. Though some people wondered why he hadn't ever made a move on her.

Kiyome had long blonde hair, swirled around her head in the shape of drills, crystal blue eyes, porcelain skin, and a bountiful chest. She wasn't one of the four great onee-sama's, but she could give them a run for their money.

And right now, she was looking at Anthony, extremely pissed off for some reason unknown to him.

"What brings me here, huh," Kiyome said.

"Yeah, did I stutter," Anthony asked, leaning back in his chair, a lazy expression on his face.

"Fine I'll tell you." Kiyome leaned in closer over Anthony's desk… only to take one of his hands into both of hers, a pleading expression on her face. "Please help me!"

Anthony needed to blink a few times to get his bearings straight. "Huh?"

"Ok, it's like this." Kiyome pulled out the seat behind her and sat done, still holding one of Anthony's hands in her own. "Today I have to inventory all the tennis clubs equipement, but the first-years who were supposed to help me are all out sick today."

"That's some shitty luck."

"I know right!" Kiyome said defeatly. "So I was wondering, can you help me?"

"Why not ask some other members of the tennis club to help you?"

"Because, I was given this assignment by the other third-years. What does that say about me if I can't find a way to get it done without asking them for help?"

"I'm sure they'll-"

"Also practice was canceled today because we're taking inventory, and pretty much everyone else has gone home or out to do their own thing." Kiyome said, interrupting Anthony.

He shot her a blank look, while she continued with her pleading face.

"What is with you coming up to me with that scary face then?" Antony asked, his face still blank.

"That was just to get you to hear me out. I know you wouldn't have been paying attention otherwise." Kiyome explained.

"Not true. I pay attention to you."

Now it was Kiyome's turn to give Anthony a blank look.

"Hey what's with that face? I do pay attention to you." Antony said, darting his eyes away from Kiyome's face. "Sometimes," he whispered.

"I heard that," Kiyome said.

'Dammit!' Anthony mentally cursed. Kiyome's hearing was as sharp as ever.

Still, he had nothing to do today so… "Fine, I'll help you out, but just this once."

Hearing Anthony's word, Kiyome smiled, leaning in to hug him. "Thank you so much, I promise it'll only be this once."

Anthony didn't respond at all, all he did was pound his hand on the desk. Curious as to why, Kiyome finally noticed, her boobs were pressing right into Anthony's face.

Going beat read in an instant, she screamed out, "Sorry!" before pulling back and turning around, steam beginning to come out of her ears, as Anthony took a few deep breaths.

"Don't worry about it." Anthony said. "Let's just go get this inventory done so we can go home."

"Yeah!" Kiyome quickly said, collecting her bag, and pushing in her chair, still not looking Anthony in the eye, even as they exited the classroom.

All the while Anthony was thinking, that hug Kiyome had just given him wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

"Finally finished." Anthony mused, stretching his arms into the air to loosen up his body.

He and Kiyome had finished up inventorying the tennis-clubs equipment about an hour ago. He offered to walk her home since they lived in the same neighborhood, but she declined, saying she had to get the inventory report to the student council before the day was over with, and told him to go on ahead without her.

Heading to Kiyome's request, Anthony did just that, heading straight for arcade to relax with some fighting games.

That was the reason he was stretching, not because he was tired from helping Kiyome, but because he was a bit stiff from playing games for an hour straight non-stop.

But now he was done, having relieved the days stress, and was actually heading home, taking in the scenery of the area as he did so.

Humming a tune to himself, Anthony was deciding what he was going to make for dinner tonight. His parents were off again, gone on one of their historian trips, which they often were, now that Anthony was almost and adult in his second-year of highschool. He didn't mind though, considering he wanted to do what his parents did, explore the ancient ruins and places of the world, that was his dream, and it was why if you asked him anything about mythology or history he probably knew it off the back of his hand.

As Anthony thought on dinner more and more, he suddenly came to a stop, since he felt something was very, very wrong with his situation.

Looking around, Anthony noticed he was on a bridge over a river, but that should be impossible, since he didn't even need to cross a bridge to get home. Not only that, but as Anthny looked around more, he noticed, he was the only person around for miles in either direction.

Not one single other soul was near him, adding to his growing tension. Because even if he was in an area not commonly used, he should still be able to see, let alone hear one person around.

All these factors screamed to Anthony was that something of a horrible nature was about to occur. So wasting not a second longer, Anthony came to a decision.

He would run. Run until he found someone again, just to make sure he wasn't being paranoid.

However just as he was getting ready to put his plan into action…

GUSHA!

Anthony was pierced from behind, right in the middle of his stomach, his blood spurting out and covering the ground in giant heaps and piles.

Looking down, Anthony could only think, 'What the hell?' As he tried to voice the question he coughed up more blood, the path in front of him being painted even deeper in red.

Seeing this Anthony cried out, his screams echoing all around, but no one and nothing coming to help him to help at all.

Anthony couldn't understand what was happening to him, until he heard something that shout even more fear into him.

"Hehehe."

It was laughter. The laughter of a female, yet Anthony could feel whatever it was, was not human at all. Rather he felt that if he laid eyes on it, the feminine creature laughing would end up being something straight out of a nightmare.

The laughing continued, Anthony hearing footsteps now accompanying it. A moment later, something appeared in Anthony's vision, proving his earlier fear right, the creature standing in front of him was out of his worst nightmares.

Even though his vision was blurring with his lack of blood, Anthony could make out his assailant quite clearly.

It was a woman. She was sporting a voluptuous body with curves and bountiful breasts, anyone's dream, except for the fact, she had spider parts coming out of her as well. Yes, the woman in front of Anthony had eight spider legs coming out of her back, four on each side, her face sporting the eyes of a spider, and her mouth, a circular portal that opened on all four sides, rows of jagged and razor sharp teeth sitting there waiting to devour anything that got to close. If that wasn't bad enough, the spider-woman was wearing a black dress that left nothing to the imagination, her body oozing sex appeal despite her grosteque form.

Anthony would have never dreamed that he would ever be scared shitless and aroused at the same time.

He really hoped this situation he was in was all in his head.

"Ah, are you tired," the spider-woman asked Anthony.

"Who are you?" Anthony managed to gargle out of his blood soaked mouth.

"Me, why I'm here to give you something every boy like you wants," the spider-woman answered. She played with her skirt, Anthony knowing exactly what she was implying.

"Piss off." Anthony managed to say.

In doing so he felt the last of his strength leave his legs. He fell to his knees, his vision becoming spottier and darker as he did so.

The spider-woman seeing this approached Anthony, and when close enough, got on her own knees and placed his head right into her bountiful bosom.

"Ah, so mean," the spider-woman playfully said. "Hear I am about to give you the greatest gift of all, and you say such mean things, you'll never get a woman to fall for you that way."

"If it's one like you that stabs me through the chest for no reason at all, then I'd rather be single for the rest of my life." Anthony said, feeling the last of his energy fleeting.

"Oh your mad about that." The spider-woman took hold of Antohny's cheeks, turning his face to face hers, a grin plastered on it. " Please forgive me then. You see despite my beautiful body, men always seem to want to run away from me. So to keep that from happening I've devised a really simple solution, wanna hear it?"

Anthony didn't have the strength to answer, his eyes glazed over completely.

"I knew you would." The spider-woman said, completely ignoring the fact Anthony might be dead already.

She leaned down and began to whisper in his ears. "Before they leave me, I kill them and eat them, just like I'm about to do to you," the spider-woman finished, a sinister tone replacing her jovial one from before.

Again Anthony didn't respond.

Pulling back, the spider-woman licked her lips before popping her mouth open wide, intending to eat Anthony's head first before moving on to the rest of his body.

That is until, a flash of bright light appeared behind Anthony.

Cursing to herself, the spider-woman knew exactly what that light meant. So she dropped Anthony's body onto the ground and ran off.

Meanwhile Anthony was still alive. He looked dead, but he was still clinging onto live, hoping for someone to come and save him, and from the looks of things, his prayers had been answered.

He heard voices around him, but with his mind the way it was, he couldn't make anything out. All he saw before he completely black out was hair.

Crimson red hair.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello and welcome to my new DxD fanfiction. This one will be unlike any other you've read, or not, it just depends on your preferences. Now as you can see we have an OC by the name of Anthony, but don't worry, Issei will still be in this flick, only it'll be mostly about Anthony now.**

**I've read multiple DxD fics, and most of them are about an OC Red Dragon Emperor, but one of my favorites was DxD: Redux by Shirou Fujimura. And even though it's gone from FFnet, it really spoke to me.**

**So mine is going to be something like that. I hope you like it, and if you want to add anything just PM me, or do it in the comments.**

**I also have the preliminary harem lisets, here they are.**

**Anthony's Harem: **Kiyome Abe, Nero, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Valerie, Lavina Reni, Fianna Ordesia

**Issei's Harem: **Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina, Koneko, Emhilde

**Please review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_What the fuck?!"_

_Anthony screamed. Breathing heavily he took stock of his surroundings, realizing, he didn't have a clue as to where the fuck he was._

_All Anthony could see around him was pitch blackness in all directions. Upon realizing that he wondered just how he was even staying in place, not falling down into the abyss right under his feet._

_He had many questions, but no answers._

"_Finally awake I see."_

_Hearing the new voice, Anthony was startled, searching all around him for the origin of it, but not finding anything at all. He really hoped he was not going insane._

"_You're wasting your time kid, you can't see me yet."_

"_What do you mean by yet," Anthony nervously asked, deciding to just go with it and ask the voice a question. "Do I need to do something special in order to be able to see you face to face?"_

"_Yeah, you could say that."_

"_Then tell me, what do I need to do?"_

"_To bad, we're out of time. But don't worry, you'll know what to do when the moments right."_

_Before Antony could ask what the voice meant, he was fully engulfed in a bright white light._

* * *

'Ah, what hit me?' Anthony placed a hand to his head, for it felt like was splitting open.

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself at home, in his bed in his room. Everything was there, a bookshelf that held his historical novels and anime/manga collection, his television pushed up against the wall, his desk with his desktop computer atop it, and all his posters of anime characters and historical figures he liked and admired. Anthony knew without a shadow of a doubt, he was in his room.

He had just one problem with that.

He clearly remembered the events of yesterday, never ever going to forget the moment when a spider-faced women stabbed him in the chest, then offered to take his virginity while she devoured his body.

That is something no one would ever forget.

So by all accounts he should be dead, the wound the spider-woman gave him in the chest being a fatal one, yet here he was, alive and breathing.

Deciding to see if it really was just a dream, Anthony moved to check for the wound on his chest, only to feel something else moving in his bed.

Lifting up the covers Anthony wondered if what he was seeing was another dream that was too realistic, for there, laying on his chest completely naked, was Akeno Himejima, one of the prettiest girls in his school, asleep.

If that wasn't bad enough. Anthony realized that in that moment, he was stark naked as well, and his morning bodily function was beginning to kick in.

He could feel it pressing into something incredibly soft,making it rise faster than usual.

'Ok, remain calm. So you got stabbed in the chest yesterday by a psycho spdier-woman who wanted to rape you and eat you, then you ended up in a void space talking to a disenbodied voice that said they would see you soon, and now you wake up to find youself in bed with Akeno Himejima, one of the prettierst girls in your school who you may or may not have had sex with the previous night. That is no reason to freak out at all, remain calm, remain calm.' Anthony mentally repeated over and over again, his body frozen, the cover still lifted up in the air as he stared at Akeono's sleeping face and glorious body.

He is still a red-blooded male after all.

"Ara,ara, someone is excited this morning, aren't they?" A teasing voice asked Anthony.

He went completely stiff as he saw Akeno open her eyes, and smile at him, like nothing at all was wrong or strange about the situation the two of them were in.

Anthony still didn't move a muscle, even as Akeno moved forward, planting her breasts onto his chest, a smirk across her face.

When she did, Anthony finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Am, Himejima-senpai," Anthony nervously said.

"Yes?" Akeno asked with a smile still on her face.

"We didn't… we didn't have sex last night, right?"

Akeno placed a finger near the corner of her mouth, "maybe, I don't really remember, you were quite rough with me, you wouldn't settle down at all, and kept tossing and turning. I barely got any sleep."

"I-I see," Anthony nervously said, "so we did do it last night."

Anthony felt as if his life was about to end.

"No we didn't do it at all." Akeno said.

Anthony felt like return to him.

He was glad he didn't have sex the previous night. It would be really shitty for him to do it and then not remember his first time. But that still left a pretty big question that needed to be answered.

"If we didn't have sex, then why are you in my bed with me naked? For that matter, why am I naked as well?" Anthony questioned.

Akeno just gave him a playful smile, as she adjusted positions again. She then stopped, and looked directly into Anthony's eyes, her playful smile replaced with a sultry one. "Ara,ara, your quite big, you really want to do it that much?" Akeno teased.

"Please stay on subject," Anthony asked, a massive blush on his face. Usually he could hold his own when teasing started, but in the current situation, he was completely at Akeno's mercy, and they both knew it.

"But where would be the fun in that," Akeno sultry asked, sliding lower on Anthony's body.

She was dangerously close to having them both lose their virginities right then and there.

That is until Anthony's bedroom door slammed open, and Kiyome entered, her arms crossed in anger. "Anthony there you are, do you not have your phone charged or-"

Kiyome stopped mid-sentence, having finally noticed not only Akeno, but the situation she and Anthony were in.

"Oh, Kiyome-san, good morning to you," Akeno greeted, not embarrassed or ashamed by the situation she was in at all.

Anthony, on the other hand wanted to die right then and there.

* * *

As Anthony walked to school, his head hung low. Things had not gotten off to a good start at all.

First was the situation with Akeno.

Once Kiyome regained her bearings, she began to literally stangle Anthony to death, calling him a host of names from "pervert" to "sleazeball" and his favorite "womanizer"until Akeno finally stepped in and put a stop to the situation, Anthony catching a glimpse of her face as she did so.

It had a faint blush on it, telling Anthony Akeno was more dangerous than he initially thought. He would now need to raise his guard around her even more.

WIth Kiyome now calm, albeit looking at Anthony like scum on the street, the three of them realized what time it was, and that if they didn't hurry, they would be late for school. So putting the conversation on hold, they moved like lightning, Anthony preparing a quick breakfast for all three, getting them out of his home with enough time to spare.

As to the reason Anthony was hanging his head so low. Kiyome was giving Akeno the death stare, while Akeno was simply smiling at usual, Anthony being sandwiched right between the two as they walked to school.

The tension was so thick, you couldn't even cut it with a butter knife.

Anthony in that moment was glad he was not a third-year like Kiyome and Akeno. If he had to deal with the situation he was in all day, he feared years might be shaved off his life. And under no circumstances did he want that to happen, he planned on living a long time.

Walking for a few more minutes, the school finally came into view, allowing Anthony to breathe a little easier, that is until he remembered who he was with, causing him to mentally sigh again.

'Here we go.' He dejectly thought as the trio walked through the gates of the school, all eyes centering on them as Anthony knew they would.

"Kyah, so cute!"

"Is it a love triangle, or a three person relationship between Anthony-san, Kiyome-senpai, and Himejima-senpai!"

"No, the foreign prince is out of reach!" One girl cried as Anthony passed her.

"Die you fucking pretty boy!"

"Himejima-senpai and Abe-senpai, go die in a fucking gutter Kusha!"

"You already have Abe-senpai, but to get Himejima-senpai as well. Teach me your ways, Anthony!" One of his classmates yelled at him, starry tears in his eyes.

Both boys and girls, comments of admiration and hate were flung Anthony's ways as he entered the school building.

Once inside he split off from Kiyome and Akeno, heading for his own classroom, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. The few lucky ones that did managed to stop him, backed off immediately, for Anthony's face in that moment was saying, "don't fucking as me about it!".

Arriving at his classroom, Anthony shoved open the door as hard as he could, made a beeline for his seat, sat down, and turned his face outward toward the window, his aura saying, "leave me the fuck alone or else I might hit you" to anyone who came within a few feet of him.

Anthony for one of the rare moments in his life was truly and utterly irritated.

However it didn't stop someone from tapping him on the shoulder, despite the hostile aura he was putting out.

Turning his head to see who it was, Anthony visibly calmed down, and took a deep breath. "Need something, Dan?" Anthony asked one of his best friends.

Dan Hanzo, a second-year male with straight black hair and black eyes. Anthony had known Dan since first-year, and even though he was a playboy through and through, and a jock who was on the academy baseball team, he and Anthony got along rather well.

Shooting Anthony a cheek grin, Dan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anthony my man, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what," Anthony asked, his brow twitching in slight frustration.

"Don't be coy. Not only Kiyome, but Himejima-senpai to. And I thought you had no talent with the ladies."

Anthony's brow twitched even more. "Dan listen to me carefully ok. I am not in a relationship with either Kiyome or Himejima-senpai. Got it."

Dan nodded, "Ok I got it."

"Good," Anthony said, relaxing the hold he had on his brow. "Glad we settled that."

"Yeah. Your not cheating on Kiyome, got it." Dan said, earning him a dirty look from Anthony.

"How can I cheat on Kiyome if we aren't even dating?!" Anthony shouted, a crazy look in his eyes.

Dan paid it no mind and continued on.

"Calm down there buddy."

"How can I be calm when you won't listen to me?!"

"I am listening to you. There is nothing going on between you and Himejima-senpai-"

"Same with Kiyome," Anthony interrupted, earning him a right look from Dan.

"Right," Dan said sarcastically. "There's nothing going on between you and Kiyome, nothing at all."

"There's not," Anthony emphasized, holding onto the sides of his desk with a powerful grip. "Me an Kiyome are just friends."

"Childhood friends." Dan pointed out.

"Yes, childhood friends, " Anthony confirmed, "but just because we are doesn't mean we're dating. Not all childhood friends end up dating or as a couple. There's no written rule that says it has to happen."

"Mhm,mhm," Dan mumbled, shaking his head at Anthony's explanation. He turned to his side, where boy their age was sitting.

He has light brown hair, a small high ponytail in the back of his head, brown eyes, covered with oval-shaped glasses, and a light novel in his hands, which he is reading on his desk, a stern and calculating expression in his face.

This young man is Yuki Takamura, Dan and Anthony's other best friend, who Anthony had known since middle school. Bonding over their love of all things anime/manga related. For Yuki in an otaku, even with his looks and demeanor.

"Hey Yuki, help me out here will you," Dan pleaded. "Tell Anthony that he and Kiyome should stop denying their feelings for each other and do it already."

"Dan if you don't shut up I will throw your ass out the window. I'm not kidding." Anthony said, a dark smile on his face.

He was not joking, and they were in a second-story classroom.

Yuki ignored his friends, flipping another page in his light novel, before closing it and placing it down on his desk, turning his head to finally enter the conversation.

"While it's true not all childhood friends end up as couples," Anthony smiled as Yuki's words, while Dan looked defeated, "I can say with certainty that Anthony and Kiyome will become a couple." Dan then looked triumphant, while Anthony looked shocked, his mouth hanging open at Yuki's statement.

"Yuki, you're messing with me, right." Anthony asked, looking Yuki right in the eyes.

Yuki pushed his glasses up on his face. "I'm not." He plainly stated.

"Ha, told you I was right," Dan chimed in, a smug grin on his face, his arms crossed in victory.

"No,no,no." Anthony repeatedly said, "I don't even like Kiyome like that, and I know she doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Are you sure?" Dan and Yuki asked in unison.

"Yes." Anthony stated. "Come on, you guys know me, I'm not an idiot who can't read the mood or figure out a girls feelings."

It was true, Anthony was not the type to wait and see, if he saw something, then he would go for it as soon as he wanted it.

Yuki and Dan both knew this to be true.

"True." Yuki stated. "You're not the type to wait around to get what you want."

"I agree, despite your personality, you're the assertive type." Dan said.

"See,see," Anthony said.

He felt things were finally in his favor again, but then Yuki went and said something that changed his whole outlook.

"Even so, why did Kiyome look so mad then?"

"What?" Anthony asked.

"I saw the three of you when you were coming into the school today. Kiyome was looking at Himejima-senpai like she wanted her to die, why is that?"

"Just, something happened between the three of us is all." Anthony said, sweating bullets. He trusted his friends, but telling them the truth of the incidents since yesterday evening, he didn't want them to think he was insane.

"I can't say anymore than that."

Yuki nodded. "I understand. I won't pry anymore, but ask yourself, why did Kiyome look so mad at Himejima-senpai?"

Just as Yuki finished his statement, the warning bell for class rang, forcing the conversation to end, and everyone to take their seats and prepare for the days lessons. All except Anthony.

He just placed his elbows on his desk, placed his chin in his palms, and turned his head to look outside the window pondering Yuki's words to him only seconds ago.

Why Kiyome looked so mad?

* * *

Anthony had been pondering the question Yuki proposed all day. Even now with the school day over and finished, he still couldn't get it off his mind.

He reasoned the only way he would get any answers was to talk to Kiyome about it herself, so he pulled out his phone and texted her, only for him to get nothing back at all.

Anthony found that incredibly strange, since usually when he texted Kiyome she would respond immediately, and he would do the same, though that was only because if he didn't, she would text him about every small thing she was doing, just to annoy him.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her childish antics.

Texting her again, Anthony still didn't get an immediate response. Seeing this he decided to put his phone up. Because if Kiyome wasn't texting him back, it meant she was probably preoccupied with another matter. So he decided he would just have to talk to her later.

Packing up the rest of his belongings, Anthoy noticed someone approaching him from the side.

The person in question was a fellow second-year and the all around number one popular guy in Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuto, known simply as "The Prince.".

With his blonde hair, dark eyes, and charming smile, all the ladies found him irresistible. Yet the question remained, why was he approaching Anthony? They were not friends or acquaintances at all. So Kiba approaching me put him a bit on edge.

"Hello there Anthony." Kiba said.

"Hello, Yuto, something I can help you with?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, please come with me if you don't mind. Akeno would like to discuss some things with you," Kiba explained.

"I see." Anthony said, trying to read Kiba's face for any sign of knowing what happened to him the previous evening. He got nothing, all Kiba kept wearing was his smile. Seeing this, Anthony decided to give up, and go with it.

"Ok then." Anthony said.

"Thank you." Kiba said.

Checking to make sure he had all his belongings, Anthony slung his bag over his shoulder, following Kiba and ignoring the whispers from the girls all around them.

He didn't have time to worry about them. For he was about to get something he desperately needed.

Answers.

* * *

Continuing to walk behind Kiba, Anthony realized where they were headed once they got outside, and went behind the school.

They were headed to where the Occult Research Club, a club specializing in the research of supernatural phenomenon, made their home.

When they got to the forest behind the school, what came into view was an old, run down looking school building. Anthony had to admit, it spoke to the clubs purpose, looking all creepy and scary, but he didn't find it frightening at all. He knew the inside was probably extremely taken care of, considering there was no way the school would let students make a club in it if the place was scheduled for demolition.

Anthony's reasoning was proven right. When he and Kiba entered into the building, Anthony saw the inside was very clean and modern looking. He also felt something was off.

Anthony didn't know what it was, but he turned his head down the hallway to his right, and felt as if static was in his head. He wanted to explore the reason as to why it was happening, but he decided against it, he had answers to get after all.

Following Kiba down the hallway to his left, they came to a set of double ornate looking doors. When Kiba pushed them open, Anthony was greeted to the sight of a victorian style room, a rug with a table on it in the middle of the floor, two couches on either side of them, giant glass windows on the sides of the room, and a big desk placed right in the middle near the back.

Three people also populate the room.

The first was sitting on one of the couches, eating cookies. She was a petite girl with a small body, white hair going to the nape of her neck, and golden yellow eyes that showed indifference in them. This young girl is Koneko Toujou, a first-year at Kuoh Academy and its unofficial mascot.

Anthony knew of her, if only because of the other boys in his class talking about how they would like to do her, for because of Koneko's child-like looking body, and the fact she beat the shit out of the most perverted boys, she was very popular with "certain" groups of boys. Anthony was glad he didn't fall into either of those two categories.

The other two occupants in the room were Akeno who was holding a tea set, smiling at Anthony, and Rias Gremory, the club's president, sitting on top of her desk, her legs crossed, making her already dangerously short skirt ride up high.

'Is Rias a pervert?' Anthony thought, noticing how close her panties were too showing but deciding not to comment on it. I mean, no one else was saying anything, so why should he?

"Welcome Anthony." Rias said, uncrossing her legs and standing up from her desk. "We've been expecting you."

"Right. Thanks for having me." Anthony said, going to take a seat on the couch opposite of Koneko.

When he did, she looked up from eating her snacks and said, "sup."

"Hey." Anthony retorted.

Their exchange done, Koneko returned to her sweets.

Anthony didn't mind, he was only here for one thing after all.

"So," he said, turning towards Rias and Akeno, "I hear you can explain what happened to me yesterday, and as to why Himejima-senpai was in my bed naked this morning."

"Ufufu, my that was quite fun." Akeno said, using a hand to cover her mouth.

"Akeno, be nice." Rias said, shouting Anthony an apologetic look.

He waved her off, not caring in the slightest.

"So, answers." Anthony mused.

"Right." Rias said. "To put it simply, yesterday you died."

"...I see." Anthony said, eyeing Rias.

"Then I reincarnated you." Rias explained.

"Into what exactly?" Anthony asked.

"To understand that, we have to go back to the beginning." Rias walked around her desk, then fell into the chair behind it. "You see, everything about the supernatural world you think is false is not, it's all real."

"I see." Anthony said.

Seeing his calm reaction Rias looked at him perplexed. "You're not freaking out?" She said in surprise.

"Why would I be?" Anthony asked, leaning back on the couch.

"I just told you the supernatural world is real." Rias said. "Usually we get a bigger reaction than yours."

"I don't see any reason to overreact. I mean with all the shit I saw yesterday, I don't see any reason you'd lie to me. And plus, it does me no good to freak out now, if I did, I might miss some important information in your explanation. So please, continue."

"Right." Rias said, surprised at Anthony's calm reaction. "A-anyway as I was saying, all supernatural beings are real. See a long time ago we supernatural beings had a war, known as the Great War. It encompassed all mythologies, and every single supernatural creature you can name. It only ended when the forces of Heaven retreated and the devils did the same."

"Devils? You mean the ones with tails and the pitchforks?" Anthony asked.

"We don't have tails and pitchforks!" Rias spoke, a red blush on her face. "Why does everyone think that?"

"It's what written." Anthony explained. "And from your reaction, I take it, your one of the devils?"

"Not just her Anthony." Akeno said, stepping forward, black leathery wings sprouting out of her back.

Anthony rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't, Akeno had just sprouted leathery bat wings from her person.

"Akeno no fair, I wanted to be first." Rias whined.

"You snooze, you lose Rias." Akeno said.

Meanwhile Anthony could not take his eyes off Akeno's wings. He knew they were real, yet his mind was not catching up with his body. He was frozen in place.

Noticing Anthony hadn't moved since seeing Akeno's wings, Rias called out to him. "Anthony!"

That call snapped Anthony out of his frozen state, he shook his head to get back to normal, locking his eyes on Rias.

"So if Akeno's a devil, then that means…"

"That's right." Rias said, her own devil wings sprouting out of her back.

Anthony then looked around, he saw Koneko standing up, her wings out, and Kiba, standing in the corner his wings out. They were all devils, and if that was the case, then it might mean…

To test his theory Anthony stood up, and… willed his wings to come forth.

He had no clue if it would work, until he felt a pop at his sides. When he looked down there they were, the same leathery wings the whole of the ORC had. It only meant one thing.

Anthony was no longer human, he was a devil.

* * *

**A/N**

**There goes another chapter, this time with a cliffhanger attached to it. I thought about doing the sacred gear explanation with this one, but then I decided it would be more fun to wait and do it next chapter. Gotta leave something for next time, right?**

**As to Anthony's reaction to Rias stating the supernatural is real, he's the type to take things at face value and analyze a situation calmly. Like Azazel and Cao Cao, who he might or might not get along with, depending on things.**

**Then we have Anthony's sacred gear. All I'll say is, it will shock and awe.**

**Anthony's Harem: **Kiyome Abe, Nero, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Valerie, Lavina Reni, Fianna Ordesia

**Issei's Harem: **Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina, Koneko, Emhilde

**Please Review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Reeling from the revelation that he was no longer human, Anthony reacted his wings while falling back onto the couch, placing a hand on his head, for all the information he was receiving at once, was giving him a small headache.

"So let me get this straight, I'm a devil now, like all of you," Athnoy asked, pointing to the ORC club members.

They all nodded.

"Yes that's correct Anthony," Rias said, "we got to your location too late. You were already at death's door, so turning into a devil was the only way to save you."

"Is that why Akeno was naked in bed with me?" Anthony asked.

"Yes." Rias answered. "She was healing your wounds from your encounter, and for us devils, skin to skin contact is the easiest way to get it accomplished."

Anthony nodded. "I understand, Now two question if you'll indulge me. First," Anthony lifted up a fainger, "why did that spider-bitch shank me in the first place? Second," Anthony raised another finger, "what exactly does being made a devil entail?"

"To answer your first question, we'll have to go back to the Great War." Rias said. "During that time, the biblical god showed true genius. He alone was able to create tools and give them to humans, their name being sacred gears."

"Sacred gears?" Anthony questioned.

"That's right," Rias said, nodding.

"You know the legendary and famous people you hear about throughout human history. Almost all of them were sacred gear possessors," Kiba explained, walking up from the corner he was standing in.

"So what your telling me is, I have one of those sacred gear things inside me?" Anthony asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes." Rias answered. "That's why that stray devil killed you."

"Excuse me, stray devil?" Anthony said, a small frown on his face.

Rias saw this and quickly decided to explain things, before Anthony got angry. "Stray devils, devils who've fallen to their basic instinct and go out of control. Most of them are criminals who are on the run, usually after killing the one who turned them."

"I see." Anthony said, relaxing his brow and going back to his blank expression. "Carry on then."

Rias breathed a small sigh of relief. She was not ready to have Anthony be angry with her yet. Anthony, on the other hand was reserving his judgement until after Rias finished explaining things to him about his new life.

"Right as I was saying, you have a sacred gear inside of you. That's why the stray killed you and why I revived you."

"I get that, I just want to know what it means to be a devil." Anthony stated.

"Well first off, you now have an almost infinite lifespan. Second, you can rise up in ranks and gain a noble title. Lastly, supernatural beings covet power, so the more powerful you become, the more respect you have." Rias finished explaining.

Anthony was not that impressed. "Uhuh, what's the catch," he asked. "No way all of this doesn't come with a catch to it."

"Well, the thing is, your now a servant of house Gremory." Rias said.

"A servant?" Anthony stated.

"Yes." Rias answered. "Reincarnated devils start off at low-class, then work their way up to high-class like me. When you make high-class you receive your own evil pieces system, which in turn allows you to turn others into devils, repeating the process and repopulating the devil race."

"Why is it done this way?"

"Because the devil race was once on the brink of total extinction, and still is even to this day. Thus we use the evil pieces to bolster our ranks." Rias explained.

"I see." Anthony said, leaning his head back and eyeing the ceiling. What he had basically just been told, was that he had died, been ragged into a new world against his will, and was now part of a group he didn't know anything about, all because of a device linked to his soul from birth.

Taking all that in, Anthony shot god from the bible the middle finger.

That ashole didn't take much into account when he handed out these sacred gears. He never took into account how people's lives would be forever changed. He didn't take into their feelings, and Anthony hated that immensely.

But there was no use complaining about it much more. He was now a devil and part of the supernatural world, rather than dwelling on the fact he was no longer human, he needed to focus on getting stronger, because he had a feeling he would need to if he wanted to survive.

Sitting up, he eyed Rias. "I got everything. So, what happened now?" Anthony asked.

"First let's try and have you summon your sacred gear." Rias said.

"How do I do that," Anthony asked.

"Picture the strongest thing you can think off, then focus on it. Sacred gears respond to strong emotions." Rias explained.

"The strongest thing I can think of, got you." Anthony said.

He stood up from the couch and walked into one of the big spaces in the corner. He then closed his eyes, and raised his arm in the air, his hand in a gripping motion, Picturing one of the strongest anime attacks he had ever seen, Anthony swung his enclosed fist downard, a bright light then erupted, hitting his closed eyelids.

Anthony then opened his eyes, and in his enclosed hand, he now saw a dagger.

However it was a dagger Anthony had never laid eyes in his life. Pure gold with a pointed tip, sporting a skinny base with a deep purple gem adorned atop it, the dagger gave off a powerful feeling, yet also a calming one. The contradiction somehow gave Anthony a sense of peace.

He found it strange. Just looking at the dagger in his hands, Anthony could tell, it was extremely dangerous, even if he had no clue of its abilities yet. He even suspected it might have something to do with the voice he heard in his mindspace this morning.

But now was not the time for speculation.

Lifting the dagger upward, Anthony turned to Rias and the others letting them glimpse the weapon in his hands. "So, your thoughts?"

The ORC didn't say a word, their eyes all focused on Anthony's golden dagger, each of them feeling a chill race up their spines, just from looking at the blade.

"Hello, anyone home," Anthony asked, completely unaffected by the daggers strange hold it seemed to have on everyone else.

Thanks to Anthony's voice, everyone seemed to snap out of their stupor, blinking their eyes a bit to get their bearings again.

Anthony just shrugged his shoulders at this reaction. "So," he held up his dagger , "anyone care to tell me what this weapon is."

"We have no clue." Rias stated.

"Really, no clue at all?" Anthony asked, eyeing them all.

"It's true" Rias said, "there are a couple hundred sacred gears out there, and I've never seen or heard of this one before. Give some time to do some research on it, and then I'll have an answer for you."

"Fine." Anthony said, twisting the dagger in between his fingers easily. "But one more thing, how do I make this thing go away?"

"It's just like the wings, if you will it to happen, then the dagger will disappear." Akeno explained.

"Alright then." Anthony said, focusing on the dagger in his hands. The dagger then glowed before disappearing in particles of light, Anthony opening and closing his hands a few times to make sure the weapon was actually gone.

Seeing that it was, he once again turned to the ORC. "Well, this has been an experience." Anthony knew that was an understatement.

"I'm sure it has, but we're glad to have to." Rias said, bringing out her devil wings again. "Rias Gremory, third-year and club president of the ORC."

Akeno then brought out her wings again. "Akeno Himejima. Vice-president of the ORC. You can just call me Akeno, Anthony-san, no need to be so formal now." Akeno finished, giggling to herself.

Anthony didn't say a word in response, he just gave a curt nod.

Moving on, Koneko let out her devil wings again. "Koneko Toujou, first-year. Welcome."

Finally Kiba let out his wings once more. "Kiba Yuto, second-year, nice to have you with us Anthony," he finished with a smile on his face.

"With this, we officially welcome you into not only the ORC, but the house of Gremory as well." Rias said, a smile on her face.

Anthony just stared, wondering again, just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

'Finally home.' Anthony thought, walking through his front door.

Today had been one hectic day.

Learning the supernatural was real, learning he wasn't human anymore, learning he had something called a sacred gear, learning he had been killed because of it, it was all so much to take in. He was dead tired.

So right after accepting Rias's invitation for him to join the ORC, he excused himself and made his way home, making him even more tired than before.

It seems Rias and everyone else forgot to mention how the sun is now his mortal enemy.

His skin didn't sizzle like in the movies, but once he stepped outside, all his energy felt like it was being drained away. He was ready to pass out right then and there, but somehow, he made it home. Now he had no sunlight, no ORC club members to bother him, and no worries. It was time for him to relax.

"Hey, Anthony."

Which was what Anthony was going to do, until he turned his head to his living room area, and found none other than Kiyome, sitting on his couch in casual clothes, which consisted of a black skirt, a blue shirt, and black stockings, making her skin and hair stand out even more.

"Oh Kiyome, what brings you here?" Anthony asked, not expecting Kiyome to be in his house at all.

On his way home he had checked his phone to see if she had texted him back at all, she had not. Seeing this, Anthony assumed Kiyome was too busy to talk with him, but the situation he was currently in told him a different story. That she had been actively ignoring him. For he has texted her he was on his way home, so if she was too busy to talk to him, why was she in his house? He wanted answers.

Kiyome hearing Anthony's question began to fidget a bit in her seat. "Nothing much, just thought I'd cook you dinner is all."

"Thanks, but I'm good." Anthony said, walking into the living room and placing his school bag in a nearby chair, leaning on it for support.

"Oh I see, Akeno is coming over, isn't she?" Kiyome asked.

Anthony raised his head to look at her, scowl on her face. "No she's not, and why would you even ask me that?"

"You two looked pretty friendly this morning, so I just assumed," Kiyome said, her glare intensifying.

Anthony pinched the bridge of his nose. "First off Kiyome, nothing happened at all. Secondly, even if it did, it's none of your business."

Kiyome was shocked now. "None of my business!"

"That's right, none of your business." Anthony stated. "We're friends, but it's not like I tell you who I sleep with."

"So you have slept with her," Kiyome accused.

"No I haven't," Anthony retorted, "and anyway, why are you so upset about this?"

"I'm not upset about anything," Kiyome said, huffing, her arms crossed under her chest.

"Yes you are," Anthony said, his eyes narrowing on Kiyome, "and more to the point, why did you storm into my room this morning?"

"That's because you didn't answer your phone. Which isn't like you, not early in the morning at least. So I came to check up on you, and what did I find," Kiyome looked away, a blush on her face, "you and Akeno getting ready to go another round."

"For the last time, nothing happened." Anthony stated.

"Then why did I hear you got an invite to the ORC today?" Kiyome questioned.

"They wanted to recruit me, and I accepted." Anthony said, moving his bag out of the chair to sit down. He really was extremely tired.

"So they've got their hooks into you already." Kiyome said.

"What does that even mean?" Anthony asked, leaning back in the chair to get comfortable.

Kiyome looked conflicted for a moment before answering. "Anthony listen, there's something I have to tell you, the supernatural is real."

"Yeah, I know." Anthony stated.

"You know, how could you-" Kiyome stopped mid-sentence, her eyes going wide as she looked at Anthony. "Don't tell me, they didn't, Anthony, are you… a devil now?"

"Yes." Anthony said, causing Kiyome to cover her mouth with both hands in shock of his words.

"But more to the point, Kiyome, how long have you known about the supernatural?" Anthony asked.

Kiyome went silent.

"Hey Kiyome, answer me."

"..."

"Kiyome." Anthony called again, eyeing Kiyome who for some reason had a guilty expression on her face. "I'll ask again, how long have you known about the supernatural?"

"Since I was a kid." Kiyome finally answered. "Pretty my entire life. My family is actually quite well known in the supernatural world."

"I see. Now please explain, why did you have such a guilty expression on your face just now?"

Kiyome quickly gained back the guilty expression. "You see, you were never supposed to get involved with the supernatural, at least not yet."

"Kiyome, what are you trying to say?" Anthony asked.

"Ask your parents." Kiyome stated.

"My parents, what the hell-" Anthony then realized what Kiyome was trying to say. "My parents, they're apart of the supernatural world, aren't they?"

"..."

"Kiyome, answer me right now!" Anthony shouted, exploding from the chair, and going over to Kiyome, taking her shoulders in his hands.

"Anthony that hurts!" Kyiome shouted. She jerked out of Anthony's grip, causing him to fall back onto the floor.

Realizing what he had just done, Anthony felt disgusted. "Kiyome, I'm sorry."

Anthony's apology fell on deaf ears however, as Kiyome looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. Before Anthony could say another word, Kiyome sprang up from the couch, running out of the living and leaving the house, Anthony hearing the sound of the door slamming behind her as she did so.

Anthony laid there in complete silence, an arm across his forehead. "Nice job you fucking idiot," he murmured about himself.

Anthony knew he had fucked up.

* * *

It was the following day, and Anthony was in the ORC club room lying on one of the couches and feeling like complete and utter shit.

He hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night for two reasons.

The first, his parents knew of the supernatural world. Even with all he had learned, that revelation was a tough pill to swallow. His parents were so normal in his opinion, it was almost funny when he really thought about it, but the more he did, the more things started to make sense.

He was really going to need to have a serious conversation when they both came home from their latest trip.

As for the second reason Anthony was feeling like shit, he could not believe how he had treated Kiyome the previous night. Grabbing her shoulder and yelling at her the way he did, he wouldn't be surprised if she never even wanted to speak to him again, and from the way things were going, that looked to be where it was headed.

Last night and all through the day, Anthony had been texting and call Kiyome, yet he didn't get a single response. He even tried finding her during school hours, yet every time he had called out to her, she ran in any direction but his own.

Hence the reason he was feeling like shit.

Now all he had was hope Kiyome didn't hate his guts, his phone laying on his chest hoping she would call or text him, so he could properly apologize for the way he acted.

"Anthony, are you ok?" Rias asked. She had noticed his demeanour since he entered the clubroom, and wondered if there was anything she could do to help him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anthony groaned out, giving Rias a lazily put together thumbs up.

Yeah, he is not fine at all.

"I, I see," Rias said, a complicated expression on her face. She knew Anthony really wasn't fine at all, yet she didn't want to pry.

Instead, she had a different idea of how to help him.

"Ok," Rias clapped, "time to get to work."

"Work?" Anthony lazily questioned, an arm over his eyes.

"Yes work. To rise up in rank, there are many things devils can do, but one of the easiest and safest ways is to form contracts." Rias explained.

"Contracts you say." Anthony sat up, making sure to place his phone in his pocket as he did so. "So, what exactly does a contract entail?"

"Easy. You fulfill a request, then get payment."

"What's the payment, their souls," Anthony asked, half joking and half serious.

"No." Rias shook her head. "Devils haven't asked for souls as payment in centuries."

Anthony raised a brow. "Your serious?"

Rias smiled. "I am. If we kept asking for souls, then we wouldn't get any repeat customers."

"Makes sense." Anthony said. "So, what do I have to do to get a contract?"

"It's really simple. We pass out flyers, and when a human picks one up and makes a wish, you appear and then grant it. If you succeed in doing it, then the contract is formed and that's a plus mark in your category." Rias explained.

"Flyers, you mean like the ones I see around town all the time?"

"Yes." Rias said. "But we'll worry about that tomorrow. For now, it's time for your first contract assignment."

Anthony shrugged once again. It wasn't doing him any good sitting around and moping about Kiyome, so doing something to get his mind off of it sounded good. He stood up from the couch and stretched, in preparation for making his first contract.

Rias seeing this turned to Akeno and nodded.

Akeno returned the nod, then pulled out a piece of chalk from the desk and began to draw on the floor of the club room.

"What exactly is Akeno doing?" Anthony asked, walking up to Rias.

"She's drawing a magic circle. Using magic we'll teleport you to the home of the contractor, then once the job is complete, you'll automatically teleport back." Rias explained.

Anthony was impressed. At least now that he was a devil, he could learn magic. That was going to be awesome.

In no time flat Akeno finished preparing the magic circle, infusing it with magic power, making it glow red. When she was finished, she beckoned for Anthony to stand in the middle of it. He did so.

Rias then handed Anthony a flyer with a smaller magic circle inscribed on it. "Are you ready?" Rias asked.

"I guess." Anthony said.

Rias and Akeno wore complicated expressions at Anthony's easy going nature. They had no clue why he was like this, so they just let it slide.

"I see." Rias turned to Akeno. "Akeno, if you would."

"But of course." Akeno said, pouring power into the magic circle.

When she did, the magic circle once again lit up with red light, and Anthony disappeared, enveloped in the glow of it.

* * *

When Anthony reappeared he found himself in a room. Taking a look around he saw it was a room he recognized all too well.

"A-Anthony is that you?"

Turning around Anthony came face to face with Yuki of all people, holding one of Gremory's flyers in his hand, a shocked look on his face mirroring Anthony's.

"It is you right, Anthony?" Yuki asked again.

"Yeah, it's me." Anthony answered.

"So that means…"

"Yep, I'm a devil." Anthony plainly stated. "So, how can I help you?"

"Am, why don't you have a seat, then we can discuss." Yuki said.

Anthony, not wanting to be rude or make the situation any more awkward than it was already, took up Yuki on his suggestion. He went over to the chair Yuki had in his room and sat down in it, facing Yuki who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Yuk cleared his throat. "Um, you see, I need some advice."

"Ok." Anthony said.

"So, am the other day, Izumi said, she wants to *do it*." (*cough*)

Anthony's pupil went huge as he heard Yuki say his girlfriend wanted to have sex with him.

Out of the three of them Yuki was the only one with a girlfriend. Her name is Izumi Saegusa, a second-year at Kuoh academy. With dark curly hair that went to the nape of her neck, crystal blue eyes, and a petite but well-developed body, she was a catch for any guy, and out of all of them, she had chosen Yuki.

Anthony and Kiyome even introduced them, since Izumi was Kiyome's junior on the tennis team.

So hearing Yuki's revelation, Anthony was at a loss for words. "That's well… that's wonderful (?)." Anthony in this particular situation really had no idea what to say.

"It is." Yuki said, a small blush on his face. "The only problem is, I don't know if I should, you know… go that far yet."

"I completely get that," Anthony said, crossing his arms and nodding his head in understanding. What Yuki and Izumi were discussing was a big step in most relationships. Not just physically, but emotionally as well, if either partner couldn't handle it, then the relationship would be in danger of falling apart.

"I know right!" Yuki exclaimed, holding his head in his hands, an exasperated look on his face. "That's why I decided to say screw it and summon a devil, I need some advice on this, if I make the wrong choice, then my relationship with Izumi is over."

"I hear you, this is a tough call."

"Glad you understand. So, what should I do?"

"Huh?" Anthony said. "Why are you askng me, it's not like I've ever had sex before either!"

"Yeah, but you're here to give me advice, that's why I summoned a devil in the first place1" Yuki retorted, clasping his hands in front of his face. "Please help me Anthony, I'm begging you."

Looking at Yuki's pleading face reminded Anthony of his own relationship troubles. He was having a dilemma with Kiyome, while Yuki was having a dilemma with Izumi, the situations being eerily similar in certain aspects. But also different, considering Yuki and Izumi were in an intimate relationship, while he and Kiyome were just really good friends.

'_Are you an idiot?'_

Anthony paused, hearing the voice from the other day speaking to him in his head.

'_Don't ignore me, I asked if you're an idiot?'_

The voice said again, this time being a bit clearer than before. Anthony heard a distinct…baritone sound as the voice spoke, completely ignoring the fact it was being condescending towards him.

'_If you keep being silent I'll take it to mean you're and id-'_

'I'm not an idiot!' Anthony mental screamed, interrupting the baritone voice in his head. 'Also, stop calling me that.'

'_Oh, upset are we?' _The baritone voice mockingly teased.

'Go screw yourself.'

'_Ah, so you do have some spunk after all, that's good, it would be boring if you were a chicken.'_

'Ok enough, why don't you tell me who you are and why you think I'm an idiot.'

'_To your first question boy, it's not time for me tell you who I am yet, that you will come to know when the time is right. Second of all you're an idiot because you don't realize it, that blonde human has a thing for you.'_

Dismissing the voice again not telling Anthony who it was, the second comment it made threw him for a loop.

'What, you mean Kiyome, she and I are-'

'_-Just friends, so you say.' _The baritone voice finished. _'While that may be true for you, it's not true for that girl at all, just look at the evidence.'_

'Evidence, what the hell are you-' Anthony was interrupted, as images in his mind began to flash before his eyes.

It began with his youngest days of early childhood, him spending hours at the park playing with Kiyome, smiles on their faces. Then it skipped ahead to middle school, when Anthony gave Kiyome some flowers as congratulations for winning a tennis tournament, a faint blush on her cheeks as he did. He didn't notice at the time, but it made his heart beat a bit faster. Then the images of the last few years flashed across his mind, even using the last few days as an example, all leading Anthony to one conclusion.

He liked Kiyome, and she seemed to like him back as well, as more than friends.

When he realized this, the images stopped flashing across his mind, Anthony taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

'_Now do you see boy.' _The hissing voice said.

'I,I do.' Anthony confirmed. 'But dammit, could you have maybe done it in a way that didn't give me a migraine!'

'_Then where would be the fun in that.' _The baritone voice asked, sounding almost giddy about causing Anthony pain.

'Screw you, whatever you are.'

'_Sure boy, sure' _The baritone voice said. _'But without my assistance, you and that blonde girl would've just been beating around the bush for ages. So, you're welcome, see you next time.'_

'Hey wait a- and he's gone.' Anthony mentally said.

Sighing out loud, he put a hand to his head. He really couldn't understand the actions of whatever it was he was conversing with, but he did know, he was a bit glad to have it on his side.

"Anthony you ok, you're smiling." Yuki asked.

Anthony then felt his face with his hands, and sure enough, it was formed in a smile. "Hehe," Anthony lightly chuckled. "Yeah I guess I am smiling."

"That's what I just said." Yuki said. "Really, are you feeling alright?"

Anthony nodded. "Better than alright, I'm great." He flashed Yuki a broad smile. "Also here is the advice you wanted. Go ahead and do it with Izumi.

"What?! Are you sure that's the best course of action?! What if it ruins our current relationship, what if I don't do it right, what if she hates me afterwards?!" Yuki shouted, freaking out at Anthony's advice.

Seeing this, Anthony placed a firm grip on Yuki's shoulder. "Calm down, and let me finish."

Yuki calmed down.

"Good. Now as I was saying, forget all that "what if" crap. You tell me and Dan all the time how you love Izumi and she loves you, so if you both agree, I say, screw it. Go and follow your heart."

As Anthony spoke his words of encouragement, Yuki looked at his friend, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, almost as if Anthony had been replaced with a different person. Still, he knew Anthony was speaking from his heart, no matter which way he looked at it.

"So, you really think it'll work out, if me and Izumi have sex?" Yuki nervously asked.

"Yes." Anthony answered without hesitation. "Sure your relationship will change, but change will happen anyway, and this way, it'll change for the better."

"O-ok then. I'll tell Izumi about my decision tomorrow at school." Yuki affirmed, with Anthony's help he had made his choice.

"That's the spirit." Anthony said, patting Yuki on his shoulder.

Yuki in turn thanked Anthony again. "You really helped me out tonight, thanks man."

"No problem." Anthony said, holding out his free hand to Yuki. "But ah, there is the small matter of my payment."

"Oh right." Yuki embarrassingly said. He reached over to the other side of his bed, and placed a poster in Anthony's hand.

"Am Yuki, what is this?" Anthony asked, looking down at the poster rolled up in his hands.

"It's a limited edition Kamen Rider poster." Yuki explained. "The flyer said the payment could be anything, so I chose that. Why is there a problem?"

"No, I guess not, if the flyer says it could be anything." Anthony said, placing the poser under his arm, and shaking Yuki's hand for a job well done.

When he finished, Anthony noticed the flyer Yuki had glow brightly.

"So, what was that about?" Yuki asked.

"I think that means, the contract has been made. So from now on anytime you have a problem, you get me to summon, unless for some reason I can't make it, then someone else will come in my place." Anthony explained, though he was only guessing.

"Ok then." Yuki said. "That's actually not so bad. If I have to talk to one person about my love troubles, I'm a bit glad it's a friend and not a complete stranger."

"And if I had to form my first contract with anyone, I'm glad it's a friend and not some random stranger."

The two then shared a laugh, before Anthony said goodbye. Taking the flyer out of his pocket, he focused on it, the magic pulling him back to the ORC club room.

Anthony felt it had been a really good night.

* * *

**A/N**

**There goes another chapter. Anthony's first contract is a close friend, he gets some advice from the condescending voice in his head, and he realizes his feelings for Kiyome at that. Things are definitely starting to heat up.**

**Now for this arc I'm not sure how many chapters are left, maybe one or two before canon officially starts. However in that time, I'll try to make the last chapters of Anthony's introduction arc good before we move on to the DxD bread and butter, where I have a lot more stuff planned for our young hero.**

**Anthony's Harem: **Kiyome Abe, Nero, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Valerie, Lavina Reni, Fianna Ordesia, Ingvild Leviathan, Grafiya

**Issei's Harem: **Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina, Koneko, Emhilde, Rossweisse

**Please review and comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Again, why are all of your school uniforms?" Anthony questioned.

It was late at night, the moon shining in the sky, as Anthony was out and about with the Gremory peerage, walking through the forest.

He had been at home, sleeping when Akeno had texted him to meet with everyone, since they had just been tasked with a stray devil hunt, and Rias mused it would be a good opportunity for Anthony to learn the ins and outs of the evil pieces system, since showing is better than telling.

Deciding Akeno's explanation was sound, Anthony dragged himself out of bed, throwing on some blue jeans, a black shirt, a black jacket with a hood, and black sneakers, before leaving his house and quickly arriving to where Rias and the others were.

As for the reasons Anthony was at home sleeping rather than with the Gremory peerage in the first place, he was tired.

Anthony had spent the previous day posting up flyers as was his devil duty, the sun still draining all his energy, making him a zombie walking.

Rias assured him that would time it would get better, then she told him he could take the night off.

Anthony knew why.

Not only had he successfully completed his first pact, asking Yuki to keep quiet about the fact that he was a devil from the other to which he agreed, but Anthony had also brought back a limited edition Kame Rider poster as his payment, and when Rias laid eyes on it, Anthony found out a new fact about her.

Rias is apparently a Japanophile to her core.

So with that, he went home, until he was called out into his current situation.

Anthony didn't mind, he actually found the walk in the brisk night air soothing, but he was still wondering, "no really, why are you guys still in school uniforms?" Anthony asked again.

"They're easy to move in." Akeno said.

"They're stylish." Rias said.

While Kiba and Koneko just remained silent.

"I got him thank you." Anthony said, seeing that the school uniform thing was completely Rias's idea.

The group continued walking for a few more moments, until finally, their destination came into sight, it was an abandoned one story church, the wear and tear making it obvious it was about to fall apart.

Not breaking their stride the Gremory group pushed open the old church doors, entering they were greeted by the sight of nothing but an open area and an altar, a mass of darkness upon it.

When the moonlight filtered in from the cracks in the roof, the mass of shadows became visible for all to see. Upon the altar was a monster, it had the body of a man, tentacles protruding from its back in all directions. When it turned around to face the Gremory group, it smiled at them, showing serrated teeth, littered with blood, just like the whole front section of the creatures bodies, its shirt and pants torn in multiple places.

"Well,well, what do we have here, more lovely ladies for me to play with," the creature said, a crazed gleam in its red eyes. Moving its arm, it pointed to Rias, Akeno, and then Koneko in quick succession. "First the red head, I know she'll break the easiet of all, then the dark haired one, what kind of expession will you make when you see me raping your friend right in front of you, oh I can't wait." The creature licked his lips in delight. "Finally, the tiny one, you'll be in despair once I finish off the older ones, it always happens."

No one held back their looks of disgust as the monster talked about raping and killing like it was the natural course of things.

Rias then stepped up, anger in her eyes. "Stray devil, Nezrick, for your crimes of raping your master and killing her and your entire peerage, you have been sentenced to death. And we of the Gremory household have been tasked with your execution."

"Gremory, you're the Gremory girl," Nezrick said, a shocked expression on his face. "Oh joy, to think, I get to make a pretty princess cry. This will be so much fun!" Nezrick bellowed, laughing maniacally as he did.

It was clear, he had no redeeming qualities left in him.

"Kiba, if you would." Rias said.

"It would be my pleasure." Kiba said. He stepped forward, unsheathing the blade he had at his side.

Anthony in turn stepped up next to Rias, hands at his side and at the ready, just in case he needed to fight tonight.

"Oh, one of the males first, excellent, I hate other men disturbing my fun time." Nezrick said, launching his tentacles at Kiba without hesitation.

Kiba then blurred out of existence, moving from spot to spot, almost as if he was teleporting.

"Kiba is my knight," Rias started to explain to Anthony, "his weapon is the sword, and his trait…"

"Agh!" Nezrick screamed in pain.

Kiba had sliced off multiple tentacles in the blink of an eye.

"God-like speed." Rias finished.

'So he's just super fast, I can already see a few problems with that.' While watching Kiba fight, Anthony could tell he had good technique and footwork, but that he couldn't really take too many heavy hits. One critical blow for Kiba and it was probably over.

Realizing his tentacles weren't getting the job done, Nezrick retracted them and ran right at Kiba, bringing up his hands which bore razor sharp claws on them.

Kiba seeing this then jumped back, Koneko jumping in to take his place, black fingerless gloves on her hands as she did.

"I get to enjoy the little one first, all right, I'll take it!" Nezrick screamed, bringing his claws to bear on Koneko.

Koneko ducked under his claw slashes, then brought up her fist in an uppercut, which connected with Nezrick's mouth, shattering his serrated teeth, spewing them and blood everywhere. Giving Nezrick no time to recover, Koneko delivered a punch to his gut, creating a shockwave and sending him flying back into the altar, destroying it.

"Get bent, pervert." Koneko said, her voice monotone as usual.

"Koneko is my rook. Her skills are perfect offense and defense. She also hates perverts with a passion." Rias explained.

'Note to self: Never piss off Koneko.' Anthony was definitely not a masochist of any sort.

Just as Nezrick was pulling himself out of the altar rubble, a bolt of lighting rained down from above and struck him. "Gah!" He cried out in agony.

Glancing upward, Anthony saw Akeno, her devil wings out, dressed in a red and white Miko outfit, lighting sparking in her hands, and a smile on her face.

"My,my, someone's been very naughty, time to punish you." Akeno said, showing Nezrick with more lighting bolts.

"Akeno is my queen. Her traits encompass all the others making her the perfect all arounder." Rias said.

"Gah, please stop! Gah!" Nezrick pleaded with Akeno to stop over and over again, but she paid him no head, in fact, she increased the frequency of her attacks.

"Yes, let me hear you scream, it's making me so hot," Akeno said, licking her lips with a sultry look on her face.

"She's also really into S&M." Rias said.

'I fucking knew it!' Anthony mentally screamed. He could tell there was something more to Akeno than what he was seeing, it turns out he was in more danger the other day than he thought.

"But don't worry, Akeno's kind to friends, and only ruthless to enemies." Rias explained.

"Right." Anthony said, still a bit skeptical, given what he was looking at. "Am, don't you think you should stop this now Rias."

Rias realized Anthony was right. "Alright Akeno, that's enough." Rias said, walking up to Nezrick who couldn't even move.

"Ah and I was so close." Akeno said.

Anthony knew it was a double meaning, but decided not to comment on it.

"Stray devil Nezrick, any last words." Rias asked.

"Fuck you." Nezrick said, flipping Rias his middle finger.

Rias seeing this, sighed. She raised her hands in the air, red energy condensing in her palms, she then threw it at Nezrick, his body disintegrating.

Anthony knew what that power was, it was called the Power of Destruction, one of the devil clan traits pure-blooded devils can use. Anthony found it impressive, but Rias, not so much. He saw she only tossed her power around like a child, not focusing it into any shape at all.

He respected Rias, but he worried her nativity would come back to bite her in the as one day.

Anthony had no clue how right he was.

As the peerage was making their way out of the abandoned church, Rias went up to Anthony. "So, as I was saying-"

"-Let me guess, the bishop is something like magic, and the pawn is a downgraded version of the queen, able to use all aspects with your permission." Anthony said.

"Y-yes, that's absolutely right." Rias said, shocked at Anthony's knowledge. "How did you figure it out?"

"Wasn't that hard," Anthony said shrugging. "I mean if you treat the evil pieces like chess, then that's the most logical outcome."

"I suppose." Rias said, astounded by Anthony's reasoning skills.

"Anyway, what piece am I?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, you're my second knight." Rias answered.

'So the same thing as Kiba.' Anthony could work with that.

* * *

Having said his goodbyes to Rias and the others, Anthony was on his way back home, thinking of a way to get Kiyome to listen to him, not only so he could apologize for being a complete ass before, but also so he could tell her how he truly felt. Just thinking about the latter brought a massive blush to his face, Anthony now had a newfound respect for those who confessed their feelings.

While continuing his walk, Anthony paused, he then immediately stopped blushing and unconsciously called forth his dagger. For he was experiencing the same feeling he felt at that time when he died, which could only mean one thing.

"I know you're there bitch, so come out." Anthony said, raising his dagger up in preparation for the battle.

"Fufu, so it's true, you're a devil now huh boy?"

Just like magic, the spider-woman who was responsible for turning him into a devil materialized right before Anthony's eyes, still the same as before.

"Yeah, I am, all thanks to you." Anthony said, pointing the tip of his dagger at her.

The spider-woman didn't even flinch at Anthony's action, that was just how confident she was in her ability to beat him. "I see, and just because you became a devil, you think you're capable of beating me, do you?"

"We won't know until I try." But in truth Anthony was still scared shitless. Last time he had been killed like it was nothing, and even though he had gained knowledge since then, he still had no experience in fighting whatsoever, not to mention he was hearing a voice in his head that he was pretty sure had something to with the dagger in his hand, however even at this very moment that voice was silent, leaving Anthony on his own.

The woman didn't say anything at Anthony's words, all she did was plaster a big grin on her face. "Fufu, yes that's it. That's good, that's really good." She said, rubbing her body all over with her arms, a flushed face making its appearance.

Anthony was so confused he didn't even comment.

"That brave face hiding fear, that struggle to resist me, this foolish attempt at standing your ground, it's getting me so hot." The spider-woman sultry said, her voice becoming a bit husky.

It was in that moment Anthony realized two things: One, his opponent could tell he was bullshitting her. Two: she was a massive pervert. Either way, it would seem Anthony was in a dire situation.

"Well then, enough with the foreplay, let's get started then." The spider-woman said.

"But I don't even know your name, don't think that's a bit unfair. Here I'll tell you mine, it's Anthony Kusha." While speaking, Anthony was slowly moving back, getting ready to make a break for it.

"My what a gentleman. Fine then, since you were kind enough to share your name with me, then I'll do the same. The name is Acrania, and also, where do you think you're going?"

Anthony didn't have time to answer. Acrania faster than he could see, released a white webbed fluid from her mouth, that wrapped around Anthony's left leg, stopping him in his tracks.

"We're just getting started."

"Screw you!" Anthony yelled. Wasting no more time Anthony decided his best option was to try and sever the web wrapped around his leg, so he swung down with his dagger, hoping to cut it, and to his utter surprise the webbing broke, quite easily in fact. He didn't know why, but Anthony was grateful it did.

Arcania was momentarily surprised at how easily her webbing was severed, but then regained her composure,eyeing the dagger clutched in Anthony's hand. "A sacred gear huh, that explains it. Still, that won't be enough to stop me!" Arcania lunged at Anthony, a deranged smile on her face.

Seeing her coming, Anthony moved to the side to dodge, and unexpectedly for the both of them, he avoided her attack.

The only guess Anthony had as to how he did it was his knights speed gained from his evil piece, he was really grateful for being reincarnated with that particular piece now.

Deciding that this was a chance he couldn't pass up, Anthony lunged at Arcania's exposed back, intending to strike her with his dagger. However, Arcania saw this coming, and using her legs twisted herself out of Anthony's attack path, however she did not come out completely unscathed. Anthony was able to make a small gash on her back, before she recovered.

Feeling the hot blood run down her back. Arcania eyed Anthony with blood red eyes now. "You little shit, how dare you scar my body! I'll fucking enjoy ripping you into tiny pieces, then using that worthless corps to give birth to my children!"

Anthony again didn't comment, really not wanting to touch on Arcania's mental state any more than he had to.

Screaming in rage, Arcania's spider legs shout forward toward Anthony, moving at high speeds heading straight for his vital areas. Anthony seeing this used his knight speed to move backwards, intending to dodge, however it did not turn out like he planned. As if reading Anthony's mind, Arcania shot out another spider thread from her mouth, this time the thread wrapping around both of Anthony's legs, securing him and causing him to fall onto his back, hitting the ground hard.

Acrania then proceeded to whip Anthony around using the spider-thread, knocking him into the ground and the walls, all of them made of stone.

He released shouts of pain each time he hit one or the other, cuts and scrapes leaking blood beginning to form.

"Hahaha, how do you like that, pathetic weakling! Does it hurt, do you want it to stop, well do you!?" Acrania menaically laughed, showing Anthony no mercy at all while whipping his body around.

'Dammit, at this rate I'm going to pass out!' Anthony though, realizing he was in way over his head. He thought that now since he was a devil and had awakened his sacred gear he could beat Acrania on his own, but that was a mistake, which was now going to cost him his life.

At least, that's what Anthony thought.

'_Hey boy, don't go dying on me so soon!' _The baritone voice angrily screamed, appearing in Anthony's head.

'What, where the fuck have you been!?' Anthony mentally shouted, ignoring the pain he was feeling from having his body thrashed into concrete so much.

'_Not important right now, what is important is that you beat this bitch.'_

'I'd love to, really I would, but as you may have noticed, right now that's impossible for me.'

'_It's not, and I'll tell you why, so listen up.'_

The voice then explained to Anthony what he had to do to win the battle. It sounded insane to Anthony, but then again not less insane than what he had seen in the past few days. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Anthony was going to give the method a try.

Closing his eyes, Anthony began to center himself, thinking about his sacred gear and what the voice had instructed him to think about, blocking out everything else, even the pain he felt in his body.

"Gahaha, what's this now, giving up already?!" Arcania asked, seeing Anthony with his eyes closed.

Anthony said nothing in response, however if he could, he would say, he was far from giving up on life.

It was then it began to happen.

Anthony after having closed his eyes, became enshrouded in a small golden sheen, emanating from his dagger. Said sheen, somehow disintegrated the webs Arcania was using to ensare Anthony, allowing him to land on his feet.

"W-what the hell?!" Arcania shouted, utterly stunned that her webbing had been defeated so easily. "Just what are you?!"

Once again Anthony did not answer, all he did was smirk. Opening his eyes, he pushed off the ground accelerating forward, using his dagger to deliver an uppercut slash to Arcania's chest, sending her blood flying into the air. Then before she even had time to recover, Anthony delivered a kick to her side, sending her flying into the nearby wall, creating a small crater when she landed in the process.

Still, Arcania was far from done.

She used her spider limbs to push herself out of the crater, her eyes more bloodshot and filled with rage than previously.

Meanwhile Anthony held up his dagger in a defensive manner, readying for Acraina's coming attack.

But it did not come.

From the sky, lighting rained down toward Arcania's position, however she dodged it at the last second.

Looking up, both she and Anthony saw none other than Akeno descending from the sky, dressed in her miko outfit, devils wing out, electricity crackling across her fingers. "Ara, ara, you wouldn't be bullying my cute little kouhai now would you?" Akeno asked Acrania with a smile, however her eyes were not smiling at all.

"Tch!" Acrania clicked her tongue in frustration, not only had Anthony somehow managed to damage her, but now an unexpected guest had shown up to ruin the fun. Given the current situation all Arcania could think to do was retreat.

"This isn't over, you hear me?!" Arcania shouted at Anthony, right before a magic circle appeared under her person. And in the next second, she was gone.

"Damn, she got away." Anthony cursed, the golden aura around his body fading, returning it to normal.

"It's fine," Akeno said, walking up to Anthony, "the important thing is you're ok."

"Right," Anthony agreed, taking a deep breath, "hey, how did you know I needed help in the first place?"

"Rias's familiar was tracking you." Akeno honestly answered.

While Anthony did feel violated for being followed and monitored with his consent, in this case he could let it go considering it helped save his life, because he wasn't sure he could have survived if Akeno hadn't shown up when she did.

"Ok then." Anthony answered. It was immediately after that, he felt pain all over his body, forcing him to drop to one knee.

"It seems you took quite a beating." Akeno said.

"Yeah, agh!" Anthony winced in pain, really starting to feel all the damage he had just taken from the quick battle, he was pretty sure at least a couple of his ribs were broken, seeing as how every time he tried to stand up, his chest felt like it was caving in.

"Well then, let's get you home and get you in bed." Akeno said, coming over to Anthony and kneeling down to help him to his feet.

"Akeno, just what are you planning?" Anthony asked, turning to face her with a raised brow.

In response all Akeno did was flash him her usual smile. "Ara, I don't know what you could me-"

"Akeno." Anthony interrupted. "While I do appreciate all you're doing to help me, I really need to know, are you going to do the thing you did last time?"

"You mean sleep naked with you?"

"Yeah."

"Yes I am."

Anthony was at a loss for words after hearing Akeno's response. "Why?" That was the only word Anthony could form at the moment.

"You see while we devils can heal, healing magic is extremely hard for us, so skin to skin contact is the best method."

"You're messing with me right?"

"I'm not." Akeno answered, her face still with a smile plastered on it.

Anthony could tell she wasn't lying to him, which only made the whole situation much stranger in nature, however if this was the only way for him to heal, he had no choice but to go along with it.

Sighing, he once again looked at Akeno. "Alright, let's go and get this over with."

"Ara, ara, are you not happy with someone like me?" Akeno playfully asked, brushing her boobs up against Anthony.

"This and that have nothing to do with each other," Anthony said as calmly as he could, trying his hardest to ignore the feel of Akeno's chest on his own, if he showed even the slightest bit of embarrassment, she would begin teasing him without restraint, of that he was certain.

"Fufu, playing hard to get I see." Akeno said, understanding Anthony perfectly. "Even so that's ok too, I also like a challenge every once and a while."

"Right." Anthony said, looking away from Akeno.

Their baner finished, the two decided to get moving towards Anthony's home. And after having walked in silence for a few moments, Anthony decided it was the perfect time to ask Akeno a question that had been on his mind.

"Hey Akeno, there's something I'd like to ask of you?" Anthony said, as they moved through the night.

* * *

"Gah, that little shit!" Arcania raged.

Having returned to her hideout to recover, she just couldn't stop fuming, the cause being Anthony.

It should've been a simple kill for her, and yet things kept getting in her way. The first time it has been Rias Gremory herself, and not only had she saved Anthony but she had also turned him into a devil. Arcania was fine with that, even if Anthony was a devil killing him wouldn't be that difficult just as if he had remained human, he didn't even know how to use his powers yet. But things did not turn out the way she hoped. During their second confrontation not only had Anthony managed to deal her body damage, but they were once again interrupted by the timely arrival of Akeno, not even mentioning the power of Anthony's sacred gear that somehow freed him from Arcania's webs. With all these interruptions Arcania was getting angrier by the minute.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Arcanine shouted as loud as she could. No one could hear her anyway with all the silencing spells she has littering her hideout.

"Just you wait Anthony, you won't escape me a third time," Arcania said, a grin forming on her face.

She had just come up with a plan to take down Anthony once and for all.

* * *

**A/N**

**With that, the first battle chapter is finished. I figured at least one needed to be in the story considering all the fighting done in the future.**

**Now as for Anthony's evil piece. Most fanfiction I read on DxD usually have the OC be a rook or as I previously stated, all the pawns because they possess the Boosted Gear. However I want to change things up, giving my OC a different perspective. Also fans of Xenovia fear not, I have plans for her as you can see from my harem list. Also, the development between Akeno and Anthony is progressing smoothly in my opinion.**

**And in regards to the battle, please give me feedback, for writing battle scenes isn't really my forte but I will try my best.**

**Now, next chapter is most likely going to be the final in the prequel before we move on to the main story, however don't think that means that all about Anthony will be revealed, where would the fun in that be, hm?**

**Anthony's Harem: **Kiyome Abe, Nero, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Valerie, Lavina Reni, Fianna Ordesia, Ingvild Leviathan, Grafiya

**Issei's Harem: **Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina, Koneko, Emhilde, Rossweisse

**Please review and comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Anthony got up before the sun rose, going into the bathroom and doing a full body inspection he found just as Akeno told him the previous night, all his wounds gone and his ribs completely healed. He was grateful for that, especially considering what Akeno had relayed to him the previous night.

It turns out Arcania the stray devil who is obsessed with him is a former rook who was mid-class, her crimes including multiple rape and murder of human males under contract with her king. She escaped before she could face punishment and has been on a killing spree ever since. Now it seems she has set her sights on Anthony.

Anthony sighed upon hearing this, he really wished he could catch a break, however now was not the time to mope about, now was the time for action, hence the favor he had asked Akeno for the previous night.

It was time to begin training.

* * *

Anthony and Akeno found themselves standing in his backyard, barriers thrown up to keep unwanted attention off of them.

They were also wearing tracksuits.

"So what's first?" Anthony asked, stretching his body from side to side.

"Well," Akeno placed a finger on her chin, pondering for a moment, "how about we start off with some magic."

"Yes please." Anthony said with excitement, to be honest he had wanted to learn magic since first becoming a devil. And now was finally his chance.

"Alright then." Akeno held up a single finger and in the next second, a ball of light appeared over it. "This is magic, or at least the basics of basics, magic energy. There are many magic systems in this world, but you're in luck, for the devil magic system relies on the power of imagination. Think it and it will usually happen."

"I understand." Anthony said, bringing up his own hand. "Do you mind if I try?"

"Not at all, you won't get any better if you don't practice." Akeno said.

"So true." Anthony agreed.

Closing his eyes Anthony focused on the feeling of magic so to speak. He honestly had no clue on what he was supposed to be doing, he just tried to feel for the same energy Akeno was showing him. At first nothing happened, and it went on like that for a few moments, until he finally felt something spark to life inside of him. Anthony felt a sensation coursing throughout his entire body, taking hold of that feeling he directed it toward his outstretched hand, doing his best not to let go of it. And in the next instant, Anthony opened his eyes and there floating in his palm, was an orb just like on the tip of Akeno's finger.

Seeing this, Anthony couldn't help but smile.

"Well done. And for a beginner to get it on their first try, it would seem you also have some talent in magic." Akeno said, observing Anthony's magic power. "Maybe Rias should've made you a bishop instead of a knight."

"No that would've been a waste, besides this way I have a lot more options." Anthony retorted.

Tilting her head in confusion, Akeno asked, "what do you mean by that?"

Simple." Anthony stated, while also focusing on his magic power. "The evil pieces not only change people into devil's, but also enhance certain traits based on which piece they receive, right?"

"Right."

"So let's say you were to give a person who is skilled in magic a knight piece. That person would be made into a magic knight so to speak, given immense speed and able to move around the battlefield bombarding enemies with spells.. The same could be said of you gave a swordsmen a rook piece, effectively turning them into a tank fighter who can handle massive damage if necessary. I'm not saying the way Rias distributed her pieces is wrong, I'm just saying there are more possibilities out there than what people normally think."

Listening to Anthony's explanation and his ideas Akeno realized his thinking was highly logical, and something neither she or Rias had ever considered up to this point.

"Anthony, what made you come up with this idea?"

"Nothing really. I'm just an avid gamer, and I'd thought it'd be fun to compare the evil pieces systems with those of different fantasy characters builds, like a berserker or a heavy knight." Anthony answered with a shrug.

Once again Akeno was stunned, but for a completely different reason.

"Anyway, can we please continue with the lesson?"

"Right." Akeno answered, snapping out of her stupor. "Now as I was saying, devil magic is based on imagination and demonic power, however there are still compatibility factors to consider as well." The ball of light on Akeno's fingertip then quickly switched forms between fire, water, and lighting before returning to its original state. "My forte is elemental magic, with a big focus on the lighting factor, however what works for me may not work for you."

"Understood." Anthony said, deciding to give his own factor search a go.

Following Akeno's example Anthony focused on his magic power once more, and what took shape was a mass of stone, which was then followed by a plume of flames, before returning to its original formless shape. Anthony also felt another element wanted to appear but when it tried he felt pain, so he decided to forgot it for now. Still he was making progress. He now knew he was proficient with earth and fire magic.

"Earth and fire huh, easy to use and reasonably easy to master." Akeno said, eyeing Anthony curiously.

It should take newly minted devils at least a few days to do what Anthony has just done, yet it hadn't even been an hour. If she didn't know any better she would think she was looking at a magical prodigy, however she and everyone else had heard from Anthony himself that he hadn't known a thing about the supernatural until the day he was reincarnated. So it left a huge question in everyone's minds.

Just who is Anthony Kusha?

* * *

"Hey, Kiyome come with me for a second," Anthony said.

After his training session with Akeno was over, the two of them had breakfast at his house before heading towards school. And who did they find at the entrance as soon as they entered the school grounds? Why, it was none other than Kiyome herself, talking with members of her club, and by the look of things from Anthony's view they had just finished up morning practice.

Seeing that he had resolved his inner turmoil, and given the fact Kiyome had been avoiding him, Anthony had no choice but to take drastic measures. So not letting this chance slip by he walked right up to Kiyome and grabbed her wrist, beginning to pull her with him.

"Sorry about this ladies, I'll be borrowing her for a bit," Anthony said to the other tennis club members who had been chatting with Kiyome.

"Eh, wait a minute." Kiyome said in protest.

However it all fell on deaf ears.

"So you're finally making up with her, good on you. Kiyome stop being stubborn and talk to Anthony. Good luck you two, I wish you all the best of luck." One by one the members of the tennis club gave Anthony encouragement and completely ignored Kiyome's pleas for assistance.

Nodding a "thank you" to the members present, Anthony continued on dragging a protesting Kiyome all the way to the roof, that way they wouldn't be disturbed.

Once they reached the roof, he let her wrist go, receiving an angry glare as punishment.

"Anthony just what is this about?" Kiyome asked, her arms folded over her chest.

Anthony didn't say a word, he only turned to Kiyome, took a deep breath, and then… "I'm sorry for everything!" He shouted an apology, along with performing a dogeza.

Kiyome could only tilt her head in confusion from seeing this action. "Eh?"

Anthony raised his head to look at her. "As I said, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about grabbing you, I'm sorry about yelling at you, and I'm sorry about acting like such an ass. I'm sorry about all of it, it wasn't fair of me to take my anger out on you, when the people I should be angry with are halfway across the world." A dark smile then appeared on Anthony's face. "And trust me, they'll get theirs when they return."

"Anthony, your face!" Kiyome shouted. Looking at Anthony's face at the moment, Kiyome felt as if she was looking at an enraged demon and not her childhood friend.

"Hm, something wrong with my face," Anthony questioned, his face going back to normal as he did so.

"Heh." Kiyome breathed a sigh of relief, placing her hand on her chest. "No, nothing at all."

The two then let a silence settle over them, before Kiyome realized Anthony was still performing a dogeza, Realizing this, she helped him to his feet.

"Ok that's enough, I accept your apology."

"R-really, just like that?" Anthony asked, a bit perplexed at Kiyome's quick acceptance. He assumed he would have to do much more to earn her forgiveness, he was prepared to do so anyway.

"Yes just like that." Kiyome answered, shooting Anthony a complicated smile. "Rather, I'm sort of happy things turned out this way. Don't misunderstand, I hate it that you died, but," Kiyome's smile changed from complicated to bright, "I'm happy that I don't have to lie to you anymore. Granted I did it sparingly, but lying to you Anthony, I hated that."

"Kiyome."

"I honestly have no clue why you're parents didn't tell you anything about the supernatural when you were younger. You'll have to ask them that themselves when they return, all I do know is," Kiyome stepped closer to Anthony, placing a hand on his chest, "if you need any information at all, you can come to me. You can rely on me, no matter what, because…" Kiyome's face was beginning to get redder, her body fidgeting a bit, she knew what she wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

It's a good thing Anthony felt the same way.

Feeling as if his body was on fire Anthony moved on autopilot. He leaned down towards Kiyome, and then….

CHU.

He delivered a kiss to her lips.

While the two of them were liplocked they both turned bright red, seperating from the kiss after just a few seconds, looking away from each other, steam coming off the top of both of their heads.

"So…" Kiyome said.

"Yeah…" Anthony responded.

They couldn't even form complete sentences, the mixture of embarrassment and happiness the both of them were feeling was too great to allow anything else through.

"Let's walk home together after school." Kiyome quickly blurted out.

"That sounds great, see you later then." Anthony blurted out in response.

Nothing else needed to be said, Kiyome raced off the roof, leaving Anthony alone. And once he was alone, Anthony fell to his knees, raised his arms in the air, and yelled a single word at the top of his lungs.

"YES!"

He was so happy that he finally had a cute girlfriend.

* * *

For the rest of the day Anthony was on cloud nine. He aced the pop quiz his english teacher gave, he ran a new record during gym, he even got his favorite lunch item from the school store. And when his friends asked him about why he was so giddy, he told them.

Needless to say, their reactions were what was expected.

Dan was cheering that he was right, patting Anthony on the back and telling him to and lose his virginity already, earning Dan a punch to the face. Meanwhile all Yuki did was smile, and thank Anthony for his advice from the other night, since then he and Izumi's relationship had been stronger than ever.

Yep, Anthony was on top of the world, until he wasn't.

At the end of the day he was waiting at the school's gate for Kyomei just like they had agreed upon earlier, except no matter where he looked he couldn't find her. Even after most of the students had gone home for the day leaving a few stragglers, Anthony still couldn't see Kyomei, even though she didn't have tennis practice on this particular day. Just as he was about to go look for her, his phone rang. Taking it out his pocket he saw the caller ID said Kyomei, making him breath a sigh of relief.

Anthony tapped the answer button and placed the phone up to his ear. "Kyomei where are yo-"

"_I'm so sorry, she can't come to the phone right now."_

Anthony's blood turned cold, for on the other end of the line was not Kyomei, but Arcania.

"_What, got nothing more to say?" _Arcania joked.

Anthony didn't respond, the only thing he did was tighten his grip on both his phone and schoolbag, beginning to grind his teeth in anger. "Where is she?"

"_Where's who?"_

"Don't screw with me bitch, if you don't tell me where Kyomei is right now, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth."

"_My, oh my, what anger. And all for a blonde bimbo. Heh, life is so unfair after all." _Arcania complained, completely acting ignorant to the threat and anger Anthony was sending through the phone call.

"Bitch maybe you didn't hear m-"

"_I heard you." _Arcania interrupted, a coldness settling into her voice, unlike the previous times Anthony had spoken with her. _"Now you listen. Your little girlfriend is here with me, and if you ever want to see her alive again, you'll come alone. Don't even think about contacting that Gremory bitch or any of her other lackies, if you do I'll know, and then… well I usually don't play with girls, but I've been known to make exceptions. Understand?"_

"Understood." Anthony answered.

"_That's a good boy. Sending instructions now."_

Arcania then ended the call, following that Anthony received an email giving him detailed instructions on where to find her. He knew it was without a doubt a trap, and that walking into alone was reckless and stupid, but… anything he tried to think of anything else, all he could picture was Kiyome's face in his head.

'Kiyome, I'll definitely save you.' Anthony thought.

He then rushed off toward the fated meeting place.

* * *

It didn't take Anthony long to arrive at Acrania's hideout, an abandoned church one town over from Kuoh. He wondered why stray devils liked old ass churches so much considering heaven was their enemy, but he literally had millenia to ponder that question, right now he had but one goal.

Saving Kiyome and finally killing Arcania.

Walking right up to the church doors, he kicked them open, finding himself face to face with a chapel area and an altar in the center, only the entirety of the place was covered in webbing, the same kind Arcania had used when they had faced off before. Summoning his sacred gear, Anthony put himself on guard and moved inward.

"Ah, so you did come." Arcania spoke, her voice echoing throughout the church. "You must really like that blonde bimbo a lot."

"Yep, just realized I loved her." Anthony answered, his eyes darting across the entire area hoping to pinpoint Arcania's location.

"Ah how nice. It's too bad you won't get a chance to enjoy that new love."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Simple. You'll be dead."

Feeling a tingle race up his spine Anthony jumped to the side, just as something was about to strike him from behind. Said thing was Arcania, a feral look in her eyes, and her mouth twisted into a smile.

Knowing he needed to end this quickly Anthony went on the attack. Using his knight speed he closed the distance and slashed upward with his dagger, only for Arcania to lean back and dodge it with minimal effort. Anthony then felt a seraing pain in his shoulder, quickly glancing to the side he noticed one of Acrania's spider arms lodged in his own, blood beginning to pool at his wound.

Anthony momentarily distracted Acrania pressed her attack. She delivered a kick straight to Anthony's gut, causing him to dry heave and also fly black and crash into the bleachers. She then followed up by spitting out webbing from her mouth and attaching it to Anthony's chest, using it to pull him in to deliver a punch to the side of his face, sending him flying into the church bleachers once more.

"Is that all you've got?" Acrania mockingly asked, really disappointed in Anthony's performance. "Last time you at least put up a fight, what was that just a fluke?"

Anthony didn't respond, he just grabbed the webbing with his free hand and concentrated demonic power into it. The next instant, the webbing was set ablaze, the fire able to reach and scorch the inside of Arcania's mouth.

"Agh!" She wailed, patting her mouth to try and extinguish the flames. That gave Anthony the chance he needed.

Picking himself up, Anthony rushed in, stabbing his dagger straight into one of Arcania's eyes. Following that he delivered a kick to her side using his knight speed, hearing an audible "pop" as he did so. He was sure he had broken something, but he was far from clear yet.

Arcania ignoring the pain, used her stingers to assault Anthony's body, creating several gashes across his person. He tried to counter, using earth magic to create spikes underneath her, however Arcania sensed Anthony's intent, and given how slow he was at casting magic, she was easily able to dodge by jumping high into the air.

Clinging to the webbing she had spread out around the church, Acrania eyed Anthony who was glaring at her as well, neither one of them willing to back down.

"Boy I'll admit, you've given me a run for my money. Not many of my prey have survived so many encounters with me, most just die in round 1, that's so boring. But you," Arcania grinned, "oh yes you are different. More than just that sacred gear, I can sense something deep within you, a power, and what a glorious power it is."

Anthony had no clue what Acrania was talking about, all he knew was that if he wanted to get Kiyome back unharmed then he better finish her, except he had no clue how to do that. Not to mention… the room was starting to spin all of a sudden.

Noticing the change in Anthony, Arcania said, "I see, so it's finally kicking in."

"What the hell did you do to me?" Anthony said, breathing heavily while doing so. He felt as if all his strength was leaving him, Falling to one knee, his body felt as if a ton of bricks were now lying on it.

"Why my dear boy, it's poison." Arcania said, slinking down a web line she created, landing a few feet in front of Anthony.

"P-poison." Anthony said, coughing violently all of a sudden. Placing his hand up to his mouth to mitigate the coughing, he felt something wet appear all of a sudden. And when he pulled his hand back, he saw the blood. He also noticed his vision was getting blurry, tiny black dots beginning to appear.

"W-when did you-" Anthony coughed violently again, his sentence being interrupted.

"When, oh about the time I pierced you with my stingers," Arcania answered, beginning to slowly step towards Anthony. "You see, my babies aren't just for show. They can deliver a powerful toxin to the victim, paralyzing them but leaving the feeling of pain and everything else intact. The drawback is, if said opponent has more demonic power than me then the technique won't work. However…" Acrania grinned, stepping over the figure of a prone Anthony, whose entire body was succumbing to her poison, "a newly minted devil like you hasn't had time to raise their demonic power high enough to resist my poison. So with this, it's my win."

Swinging down her stingers, Arcania intended to deliver the finishing blow to Anthony.

A torrent of blood spurted across the area, however it wasn't what you think.

"What the hell, impossible?" Arcania spoke, blood seeping from her own mouth.

As to why, it was because Anthony had used his dagger to stab her right in the gut, the golden sheen from last time surrounding his entire body, glowing brighter than before.

"Y-you should be paralyzed, so why, why the hell are you able to move?!" Arcania shouted in rage.

"That's because of his sacred gear."

Arcania turned her head, to see none other than Rias and the rest of the ORC standing at the entrance of the church.

She was scared shitless. She was certain Anthony hadn't contacted anyone and had arrived alone to face her, so how did they know where the two of them were. But more importantly… "What do you mean it's the power of his sacred gear?"

Rias smirked at Arcania's question. "Anthony possesses a very rare and one of a kind sacred gear, a high-tier dragon type sacred gear, known as Down Fall Dragon Spear, or Gigantis Dagger. This particular sacred gear houses the spirit of the legendary dragon king, Fafnir from Norse Mythology, said to be the strongest of them all."

Arcania's blood ran cold at Rias's explanation. She knew of all the sacred gears to face, those with spirits and those possessing draconic traits were the worst to fight, for their wielders if properly trained had untapped potential.

"So Fafnir is that asses name huh, good to know." Anthony muttered, pushing the Gigantis dagger deeper into Arcania's guts.

"Gah, you bastard!" Arcania roared, realizing she was still in a dire situation. However all was not lost, she knew for a fact how the Gremory clan doted on their servants treating them like family, so if she could capture Anthony and use him as a bargaining chip she could live to fight another day.

Her plan decided Arcania sprung into action.

"You're coming with me." She yelled at Anthony, sending her spider ligaments into his body once again, injecting as much poison as possible. She didn't care if he died afterwards, all that mattered to her was escaping here and now.

"Sorry, that won't work anymore." Anthony spoke, using Gigantis dagger to sever the spider arms in one fell swoop, blood spurting from them as he did so.

"AGH!" Arcania wailed, flailing about from the pain of losing her spider limbs. "Why, why didn't it work?!"

**(Negate)**

A baritone voice rang out inside the church, the jewel atop the Gigantis dagger glowing brighter as it did so.

"That's the special ability of my sacred gear," Anthony said, flipping the Gigantis dagger in his hands, "all of a sudden I understand it. Negate: the ability to negate any power or attack aimed at me. Sure there are certain restrictions when using it, but otherwise, you can guess why I can move, right?"

Arcania knew exactly why Anthony could move. The poison she had injected him with had all its effects negated. A truly terrifying power if mastered.

"Now then, time to end this." Holding the Gigantis dagger outward Anthony engulfed the point in flames, then he pushed off the ground driving the tip straight into Arcania's skull, her whole body becoming ablaze aftwards.

In the next few seconds, she was nothing more than a smoldering corps of ash.

Anthony had won, however he wasn't smiling at all. Turning around, he placed his hands to his mouth and began to yell, "Kiyome, are you here?! If you are then please answer me!" He needed to find her and fast, there's no telling what sort of horrific things Acrania had done to her in the time the two of them had been alone.

"Kiyome!" Anthony desperately yelled once more.

"Yes."

"Kiyo-" Anthony stopped mid yell, turning around to fine Kiyome standing with the ORC, unharmed and perfectly fine.

"Geh!" Anthony said, tilting his head. "Kiyome, that's you right, this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Yes it's me." Kiyome said, walking up to Anthony. "But more importantly…"

SLAP!

Kiyome slapped Anthony right across the face, tears welling in her eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again, idiot!"

"Sorry," Anthony sheepishly said, "but Arcania called me from your phone and said that she had you, so when I heard, I just couldn't sit still." Anthony explained.

"Oh, so that's where my phone went," Kiyome said.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier today I lost my phone, and I've been looking for it ever since." Kiyome explained.

"Arcania must've been watching her, and took her phone to lure Anthony in. A good trick if you do it right." Rias said, stepping up.

"She also told me that if I told or brought anyone else Kiyome would die. So sorry for not telling any of you about it." Anthony said to the ORC.

"That's ok."

"It's fine."

"Anthony cool."

"I would've done the exact same thing."

None of the members of the ORC were angry with Anthony, they were just truly glad he was ok.

"Right, well now that that's finished," Anthony fell to his knees, "boy am I tired." He held up his dagger. "Hey Fafnir, are you tired as well?" Anthony didn't get any response from the sacred gear.

"Am Anthony, what are you doing?" Kiyome asked, a questioning look on her face.

"This ass," Anthony pointed to his sacred gear, "has been coming to me in my dreams recently, so I know he can hear me. Hey, come on, say something." Anthony said, shaking the Gigantis dagger, however no voice came out.

"Don't worry about it." Rias said. "You're probably just too weak for him to surface right now."

"Oh right." Anthony said, remembering all the wounds he had just received and all the blood he was losing. "Better take care of this before I really kick the bucket this time."

"Right." Rias said, turning towards Akeno, who nodded in response.

Meanwhile Kiyome leaned down, taking Anthony's face in between her hands.

"Am Kiyome, what are you doing?"

"You rushed into save me, and even though it was idiotic, I think was really cool. So you ask what I'm doing, I'm giving you your reward silly."

Kiyome then planted a kiss on Anthony's lips, pushing their heads together.

The members of the ORC witnessing this had various reactions.

Rias smirked,

Akeno said, "ara ara, looks like I've got some competition now." Surprisingly neither Anthony nor Kiyome heard her words.

Koneko just blushed.

As for Kiba he looked away like a kid.

Overall, the scene was quite nice, Anthony having survived his first battle, truly tracking his first steps into the supernatural world.

* * *

"Yes I see, thank you for letting us know. Right, we'll be in touch." A man said, hanging up his cellphone. The man was in his 40's, still with a rather fit body sporting short blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in khaki pants, a button up green shirt and brown boots.

He was overlooking the ocean near ancient ruins, the sound of the waves entering his ears. And he was not alone.

Next to said man working on a laptop on a set up table was a woman who was without a doubt Japanese. She looked to be in her 30's despite being in her 40's, and she sported a tight figure with long dark brown hair and a matching set of eyes. She was dressed in jeans, a black blouse, and black boots.

These two people are none other than Julian and Haruka Kusha, Anthony's parents.

"So, what's the situation," Haruka asked her husband, stopping her work on the computer.

A few days ago their old friends the Abe's had told them their son Anthony had been acting strange the last few days, so they asked them to try and figure out what was wrong. And they had just reported back in.

Julian took the seat opposite of his wife, and sent her a wry smile. "You aren't going to believe this."

Julian explained to his wife everything that had occurred with Anthony in the past few days back in Japan. Becoming a devil, awakening his sacred gear, even his fight with Arcania and his becoming a couple with Kiyome. But how Kiyome's parents knew about the last event was anyone's guess.

"I see." Haruka said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "He's going to want to punch us, isn't he?"

"He sure is." Julian said.

The both of them knew their son's attitude well, and what was in store for them when they returned home.

"Still, it could be worse, he could be dead," Julian said, knowing he had to at least acknowledge the possibility, given what the supernatural world was and what he had seen of it in his many years.

"Yeah, you're right." Haruka said, so happy that her son wasn't dead. "Still, now that its comes to this, you know what we need to do right?"

"The plans are already in motion."

"Excellent." Haruka said.

Both of them loved their son, and were hoping and praying he would stay alive until they saw him again, not only to explain why they had kept so many secrets from him, but also to say…

They were sorry.

* * *

**A/N**

**That's the end of the prequel chapters. The next one will start the main DxD storyline, with Anthony in the mix, and some spins coming your way.**

**Now, as to why I chose Fafnir for Anthon's sacred gear. I think dragon-gears are cool, and those with spirits in them even cooler. Also Fafnir's personality will be a bit tweaked from canon just so you know. As for the powers, Fafnir is sealed inside a sacred gear so of course they're also going to be different. This will also mean a change for when Azazel unveils his artificial gear at the Peace Conference arc, and I have several ideas swimming around in my head for that one so hold on.**

**And finally Anthony and Kiyome are together! But it won't be all smiles and rainbows throughout the relationship, there are going to be some turbulent times as well.**

**Now as for Anthony's parents. They are completely and utterly shitdeep in the supernatural, and what secrets have they been hiding from their son, all will be revealed in time, so stay tuned in.**

**If you can or want, check out my page with all my other stories and give me your thoughts, much appreciated.**

**Anthony's Harem: **Kiyome Abe, Nero, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Valerie, Lavina Reni, Fianna Ordesia, Ingvild Leviathan, Grafiya

**Issei's Harem: **Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina, Koneko, Emhilde, Rossweisse

**Please review and comment.**


End file.
